


Life of a Teenaged Orc

by kikuhondacelste



Series: The Life of Michael Ivanov, Son of Dorghu [1]
Category: Bright (2017), Bright fandom
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parental Dorghu, Protective Dorghu, Single Dad!Dorghu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhondacelste/pseuds/kikuhondacelste
Summary: Ever wondered how Mikey's life was? Ever wanted to know how it was for an orc, especially a teenaged orc, delt with life and going to high school in a world that very much hated you? Well this story is exactly what you're looking for! Follow Mikey as he goes through life, puberty, and all of the major inconviences a teenager goes through, add on the fact that he's Dorghu's son of all people, Mike is in for a very wild time.





	1. First Day of School-Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting out slow and steady always this fic is Money's first day of school. Note this is afterthe movie, Nick is blooded, yadda yadda. Also follow me on Tumblr the-black-otaku-nerd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey has his first day of 10th grade, this day is the wildest of his life so far. But first he must deal with his first class to start out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own McDonald's or Bright don't sue me I'm poor. That's my disclaimer (like those old fanfics on fanfiction.net).

At 6:00 the alarm rings waking Mike up and making him groan, summer vaction was over and so was Mike's days of relaxing. Mike got up and got dressed knowing his day hadn't started yet and that hopefully this year would be better than last year.

At 6:30 Mikey then goes downstairs to the kitchen to get some cereal and see his father before leaving. While downstairs he got a bowl, poured some Fruit Hoops, because Fruit Loops costed too much money, and then poured his milk in. Eating the very bad cereal and finishing it Mikey put the bowl into the sink and washed it out.

Afterwards Mikey walked to the living room to find his father there. Dorghu saw him and called him over "Mikey before you go I wanna talk to you." Mikey looks at Dorghu and walks toward him wondering what his father wanted. Once there Dorghu pulled Mikey in for a hug and bumping his head to Mikey's telling him "Have a good day at school Mikey, remember I'm proud of you." Embracing his father Mikey nods his head and smiles telling his dad an enthusiastic thanks. 

Mikey then goes out the door and locks it going out and waiting on the corner for his bus. While waiting he was approached by a human boy, one he went to school with. The boy introduced himself as Brady. Brady was new to the school Mikey went to and lived right around the corner from Mikey. They both talked for awhile until the bus pulled up and both got on, ending whatever conversation they were having.

On the bus Mikey sat down next to another orc, one he had grown up with. Vadim as he knew the orc as, was sitting down right next to him talking to this girl he met over the summer while they were working at McDonald's. After Vadim stopped talking to the girl he turned to Mikey and told him "This year is the year everything changes for us Mike." Mikey turned to Vadim and asked him what he meant to which Vadim replied "This year we're going to be blooded I know it. C'mon man you know that it's almost time, plus you're Dorghu's son you gotta be blooded eventually." Sighing Mikey said "I meant something different, I thought you were gonna say this was the year that asshole Yano stopped bullying us." Mikey reminded of how last year Yano poured pigs blood on all the orc kids going there during homecoming and again when he and his band of goons spray painted pigskin on their lockers. Yano was the proncipal's son and no matter what he did he never got in trouble. 

Mikey and Vadim both conversed until the bus pulled up to the school. There they exited and went into the building. They walked to the Sophomore hall and then separated as they went to their different home rooms.

In homeroom Mikey sat down and watched as the homeroom teacher passed out the schedules for everyone in the class beforehand. As he was doing this people were starting to fill the room.

As more and more people filled up the room Mikey was less inclined to talk to them. He wasn't big on talking to people and as people were coming some of which being new and very eager to make friends stressed him out. 

He put his headphones in and started to blast some orcish music loudly and looked down at the paper for his classes.

Scanning it he saw these few things. He had Honors Geometry, Advanced Chemistry, English 2, and Theatre Acting last. Looking at it he was somewhat fearing that he would at least fail one of his classes.

Taking out his headphones he waited for two minutes before the bell rang and got up. Once the bell rang he went outside and waited for Vadim, which took about a minute.

Once together they found out they were in the same class first and third period. Walking to class they found themselves the first few there.

The teacher waited for everyone to arrive and then introduced himself as Mr. Jakoby, an orc and yes father of Nikolas Jakoby, as he so proudly said.

With Vadim sitting next to him, Mikey was listening to Mr.Jakoby. But then he soon had the life fall out of him when he asked everyone to introduce themselves. So far this class only had 11 people in it but to Mikey it felt like 1000.

The first person to start was a Brezzik girl, she introduced herself as Martha. Next to go was a Human boy named Jacob. A few more go, two elves and 3 more humans. A Roundtooth boy went next, his name was Ranolf. 

Then it was Vadim's turn and lastly Mikey's. Mikey was shy and stuttered saying "I...I'm Mikey it's nice to meet you all," in a very low tone that was only auditable to a few. The girls started gushing at him and his shyness which left him to blush and put his head down.

To break away from this Mr.Jakoby told everyone to take out their notebooks and start to write down notes as he taught his first lesson.

As Mikey started taking notes he already started saying to himself this would be such a long year....


	2. First Day of School-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mikey meets someone he likes and encounters his bully. This chapter is more or less a set up for things to come, after chapter 3 or 4 it'll stop being in a linear order and it'll be rapid fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Period was Lit for Mikey (pun fully intended).

After Mr. Jakoby's Lesson, the bell almost rang. Mr. Jakoby didn't believe in assigning work the first day so thankfully that didn't happen.

Once the bell rang everyone got up and left except for Mikey. Mr. Jakoby wanted to talk to him. Worried Mikey asked "You wanted to see me?"

"I only wanted to tell you that Nick was shy too, you'll grow out of it eventually. Just remember always have yourfriends around it helps." Mr. Jakoby replies along with "Now get to your next class you don't want to be late."

"Ok uh, thanks Mr. Jakoby see you tomorrow." Mikey says as he's practically running out of class to go to his next class, Chemistry.

While running he ends up knocking over this girl. She was clearly a half elf, but she was very beautiful. The girl who fell over very much was upset and Mikey had just made her spill her coffee on her designer leather purse. He was for lack of a better word fucked.

Starting to tear up Mikey started stuttering " I...I...I'm ssorry it was an accident!" He was scared this girl, an elf girl, would ultimately get him hurt because of his accident, his mistake on the very first day.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill out, seriously I'm fine, it's cool I have like 15 of these that look better. My name is Claudia and right now we can talk about this at lunch bye kid!" Claudia says as she runs to her next class.

Mikey arrives still amiss as to what happened in the hall. He may be in class but his mind isn't all the way there. As he looks around he noticed that he knows no one in that class.

The teacher an elf woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Alvern. She then took attendance. Calling the names in order.

"Maria Amando", "Here."

"Jonathan Baldwin", "Here".

There are 7 more goes of this with only one person not being there.

"Braden Harding" "Here". Mikey thought to himself as he heard this 'Isn't that guy from earlier? Brady?' He found himself cut short as he heard his name.

"Michael Ivanov" Thrown off Mikey blurts out " I...I'm here" in a very low pitch but auditable way.

After a few more names and Brady moving to sit next to Mikey, Mrs. Alvern decides that it is time for them to get their textbooks. Calling each student up, again nearly giving Mikey another heart attack, she gives each their textbook.

"Now that everyone has a textbook turn to page 6, the lesson for today is ,elemental reactions. "

_________

It is after 2nd period and Mikey walks out of Chemistry along with Brady. Both of them have the same class for 3rd period, English 2. Along the way they meet up with Vadim and the three of them laugh and joke up until they get to the class and there they see Yano with a girl. Mikey knows this girl that's Claudia from earlier.

"You're not gonna break up with me you whore, remember I'm the only reason why any of the fucking elf girls talk to you you halfbred bitch!" Yano said as ge was desperately trying to intimidate Claudia into staying in a relationship with him. "I don't care about any of that, you are a fucking asshole and quite frankly I'm done, fuck you and you can kiss my whole ass." Claudia boldly says as she's about to walk in the classroom.

Yano grabs her and that's when her brother, Claude steps in. "Grab my sister again and that'll be the last thing you'll regret." Startled and angry Yano says " I'll remember that you half bred freaks," and angrily walks off to another class.

Mikey looks at Claudia, and shyly asks her "You're Claudia right? The-The girl from earlier. I'm sorry about what happened, are you ok?" Looking at Mikey and his shy demeanour Claudia smiles at him and answers him "I'm fine, really you break up with people and shit happens, what you gonna do y'know? We should get to class. Talk to you during lunch," and with that Claudia and Claude went to class.

"You're in loooooove!" Both Vadim and Brady chant to Mikey as he stands there blushing and in awe he just talked to a girl, no less an elf girl, and extremely no less a pretty elf girl.

Mikey snaps out of it and along with Vadim and Brady get to class before the bell rings. Once they were there they saw that Claude and Claudia were in the class too.

Since they could pick where they wanted to sit, Mikey, Brady, and Vadim decided to all sit together in the row of three desks in the back next to Claude and Claudia.

The bell rang and as such the teacher came in and told the class to quiet down. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Altmer. He was an elf man that wore glasses. 

He didn't command them to do much, he gave them all "To Kill A Mockingbird" and told them to read up to chapter 7. After that he said that if they didn't finish by the end of the end of class they'd have it for homework. After that everyone got to reading and some were whispering.

________

The bell rings for lunch. After getting to the lunchroom and getting their food it's Mikey, Claude, Claudia, Brady, and Vadim sitting together. They laugh and joke, along with talking about the drama Claudia was going through. 

Vadim and Claude kept looking at each other fondly. Both of them conversing amongst themselves. With flirting and looks on their faces that both Claudia and Mikey could identify as love.

This kept going until Vadim asked Claude out to which he said yes. Surprising both Mikey and Claudia.

It seemed as though everything was going too well until Yano showed up with his 'enterouge', a group of elves, two girls and another guy. 

He threw Mikey's lunch on him and the other guy in his group slapped Brady. The girls took a pair of scissors and cut out Claudia's hair. 

"Halfbred slut, maybe you shouldn't have broke up with me and this wouldn't have happened." Yano says as he kicks Claude and walks over to punch Claudia I'm the face.

Angry Mikey starts to get up 'It's now or never' he says to himself as he gets up to stand against Yano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos y'all, plus remember to comment.


	3. First Day of School-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we left off on Yano and his posse attacking the gang. Mikey is put in a fight or flight situation? What will be do and more importantly what's going to happen? Is Claudia ok? Will Yano get knocked the fuck out? Find out on this episode of Dragon Ball Z!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't sue me for that DBZ, Dragon Ball Z, reference. In the summary. Plus this is where bullies get beat up.

Looking at Yano, Mikey's heart was racing. He truly didn't know what to do but in that moment he let his mouth move before his mind. " St......STOP! GET AWAY FROM US AND LEAVE US ALONE!" He roars at Yano sending the bully backward.

Startled but not intimidated Yano pushed Mikey and said "What you gonna do you pigskin pussy," pushing Mikey again. "What you gonna do pigskin," he says pushing him harder. "Yano then spits in Mikey's face. "You're a bitch, you're not gonna do shit."

At that moment something snapped in Mikey, he punched Yano in his smug face. In that moment, perhaps he deserved to be blooded for standing up to this bully who had tortured them for ages, but this wasn't the time or the place that would happen.

Instead Yano and his clique decided it was time to fight. The girls started to pull on Claudia's clothes and punch her in the face.

A girl watching from the side decides to get involved, she slaps the elf girl holding Claudia knocking her back and giving Claudia the time to punch the other elf girl in her face. The girl who jumped in was shoved into Claudia, "Name's Amara, I don't know much but all I know is I hate these guys," "I'm Claudia and after this is over we need to go out together." "Good well then let's get these stuck up elf bitches" Amara says as she jumps onto the elf girl and kicked her in her stomach. Meanwhile Claudia kicks the other girl in her face knocking her out instantly, she them goes to help Amara.

While all of that commotion was happening, Mikey, Brady, Claude, and Vadim were fighting Yano and the other elf guy with him. Mikey kept punching Yano like a punching bag only getting hit when his friend hit him over the head with a chair, which slowed him down but provoked Vadim to throw him across the room and out of the window, thankfully it was the first floor ,(and I their god is a merciful god, ) knocking him out.

Between Mikey and Yano, Yano was more agile and able to get more hits, but Mikey had more strength being an orc. Yano got in a good punch to Mikey's guy sending him staggering back, but Claude had his back. Claude drop kicks Yano sending him falling, while Mikey gets himself back together.

Yano fell down, that was the last straw in his book he decided to pull out some brass knuckles. He punches Claude in the face sending him back with blood streaming down his face.

Seeing this Mikey decides it was enough and started to go towards Yano. Yano swung but his hand was caught by Mikey. Mikey then told him " Never come near us again" and punches Yano in the face so hard he's knocked out.

At that very moment teachers decided to get involved. Almost as if they watched and did nothing to see what would happen.

Either way they were all taken in, Yano and his crew to the nurse's office and Amara, Brady, Claude, Claudia, Mikey, and Vadim all had to go to the principal's office and have their parents called in.

As if on speed dial Dorghu, along with the parents of Amara, Brady, Claude and Claudia were there on the spot.

While their parents were there all of them decided to tell the story of what happened. Thankfully even footage and other witnesses saw that Yano started it. However the principal, Mr. Summerset, decided that they still should be suspended for fighting on school grounds.

Dorghu was very vocal and very angry that his boy, his baby, was about to be suspended for something that wasn't his fault. "So my son who was called a pigskin and bullied by that piece of shit menace to society you call a son. He pulls his gang to jump a girl and do Jirak knows what with her and my son helps her, yet he's the problem. My son didn't do anything wrong, it's your monster that started it, my son just finished it." Then Amara's mother steps in "My daughter was only doing as I taught her, always fight and defend those that can't defend themselves."

Then the father of Claude and Claudia steps in "Your little demon attacked my daughter, if you want to play that game with me I'll gladly press charges and sue you for not only discrimination on the behalf of Mr. Ivanov but also on the behalf of myself and my children who were called quote 'half breeds'. Choose your words wisely otherwise you may be on a road that would ruin not only you, your son, but this school and everything you have."

__________

It's 1:00 and Mikey along with the crew were all signed out early with no suspensions. Mikey and Claudia both were together. 

"Some day huh"

"Y...Yeah, a...are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just banged up I'll live. But uh you're a really good guy and I think you deserve a little something for helping me out." She says as she hands Mikey a piece of paper and kisses him on the cheek making him stand in awe and blush.

"Bye!" Claudia waves to Mikey as she gets in her father's car along with Claude.

Dorghu pulls up in his black Dodge Ram 2500 and honks the horn for Mikey. Mikey's still in a trance like state. Dorghu then honked again which got Mikey's attention. He told Mikey to get in and he did along with Vadim and Brady. After dropping Vadim and Brady home Dorghu starting talking with Mikey.

"Mikey do you like that girl? You were acting like a deer in headlights. Reminds me of when your mother and I met."

Mikey thought to himself "Oh boy another long story, well it doesn't matter today was one of the best days I've had in my life. I can't wait to tell Sarah and Samuel." To him this day was a high point and that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Brady he sat back and pretty much existed. Also Sarah and Samuel are Mikey's older brother and sister.


	4. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the gang go to a party and then decide to do their own thing. This leads to some shenanigans and in some circles punishment. But it was worth it in Mikey's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first in the nonlinear part I was talking about. Now it's pretty much random events going on around the year. After a couple chapters there'll be something but for now slice of life and a few hurt/comfort shots are here.

Mikey and everyone else were the talk of the school for the next few weeks. He was known as the guy that beat up Yano and knocked him out.

This clout was a little too much for him due to the fact random people would come up to him and ask him if he was really the guy that knocked Yano out.

The rep was good on some degree as people were moreso scared of him now, but that's not what he wanted. This he hoped was only temporary but little did he know this would last for a while.

This also lead to people believing he was in love with Claudia. That he and Claudia were dating. Especially when they hung out together.

In fact they started to be seen together so much the typical rumor was based on some fact. It was just a matter of Mikey, or Claudia, asking the other out.

A quick call or text was all it took but both were too scared to. Such a day for this was today, a typical Friday. Although it was typical until Claudia texted everyone, everyone being Mikey, Vadim, Amara, Brady, and Claude, about a party.

The party was all the way in a rough looking neighborhood and it was organized by an elf girl, a rich one. One that had the standard, alcohol, horny teens, etc.

The typical thing would be about going but that was already easy. Especially since there was pretty much permission on all rounds.

They just had to meet up, which was the challenge. Amara couldn't drive, Claude and Claudia only had 1 car between the two of them, Mikey didn't have a car, Vadim was Vadim, and Brady's mom wouldn't let him take the minivan. But Mikey simply asked his sister Sarah, to let him borrow her car, that was big enough.

Once set they decided to meet up at McDonalds at around 7:00. Then go to the party around 8.

At 7:00 Mikey, Brady, and Vadim went to McDonald's to get Amara. They wait for Claude and Claudia with food, the typical burger and some fries. 

Being the upscale elves they were(even though they were only half evles), they got dropped off by their chauffer and both looked bougie as hell. 

When they arrived and went to the table. Once asked about her attire Claudia said that she needed to show the elf girls who was "Alpha Bitch/HBIC (Head Bitch in Charge" to everyone at the table.

Which prompted everyone to give an ok look. Claude says they had a change of clothes just in case. To which Claudia told him to shush about.

Amara got their food along with Brady. The food only lasted but 10 minutes and after eating they finished eating they decided to go to the party.

_________

After 20 more minutes they arrived at the party. Already upon entering it was a dumpster fire. Within the first few steps of entering, they saw the girl hosting strung out on drugs.

Being smart and knowing that two orcs and two humans with an elf girl that oded wasn't a good look they all got back in their car and left.

"So what now?" Said Brady as Mikey was driving. "I don't know ask Claudia I mean it was her idea." Amara said in a smart alecky way. "Haha very funny, well we could always catch a movie." Claudia sa is as she changed from her pristine outfit into some skinny jeans, a shirt, and a hoodie. Claude changed as well into something more fitting a pair of black jeans, a shirt, and surprise a hoodie.

"I hear '50 Shades of White' is out. I'm fine with seeing a bad movie how about you guys?" Claude suggested. "Um no I'd rather not see 2 hours of torture." Vadim said, "What about not seeing a movie and going to roller rink, or that amusement park."

"The amusement park is better, go there Mikey!" Yelled everyone everyone in the car. Deciding it was good Mikey went to the amuesment park and yes peer pressure was why.

Another 30 minutes to get to the Amusement park. 

___________

Once there everything was fine and oddly calm. Mikey parked the car and got out with everyone. They went to the reception area to get in, which wasn't that much either only 5 to get in, that Claude payed for everyone.

They entered the park. All of them saw in awe the roller coasters, food, and stands and wondered what to do first. A clear cut let's do it all was in order from all of them.

First off the roller coaster, which they waited for at least an hour on in the line. Once up Mikey say with Claudia in the front, Claude and Vadim were behind them, meanwhile Brady and Amara were in the third car together. 

The bars went down meaning it started. The ride started going upwards. Once at the top of it's height everyone gasped in anticipation. All for about five minutes after the drop and the ride picked up speed for a while and went fast and went around 3-4 times before stopping to let everyone off. 

Once off Vadim and Claude told everyone they'd be splitting up and that they'd meet them where the car was parked. They'd hit it off and decided to make this a date instead of a hang out with friends.

Claudia unsurprised told the remainder of the group that they should go get some food since all of them were definitely hungry. Only Mikey agreed leaving Amara and Brady to say as well to meet them up at the car. The two of them decided to go to those booths that handed out prizes and win something.

This didn't faze Mikey, well not physically but his pocket post about 20$ he could've saved for something else. But he deemed sorry it.

Both of them in total got a large thing of fries, two hot dogs, and funnel cake, which was ment be shared. After getting the food Claudia and Mikey decided to sit down. 

They had a typically conversation, with the "how are you's?" and the "how many siblings do you have?" This eventually clued Claudia into Mikey being equally interested in her as she was to him, however she knew he was shy and that she would have to ask him out. But unfazed she did just that, "I like this Mikey, this feeling I have when I'm around you, would you like to go out more often, as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Feeling his heart burst from his chest Mikey said "I.. I would love that, but you're an elf, and I'm an orc. Are you sure your dad would be ok with us being a thing?"

" He'd be fine after all I'm only a half elf." Claudia said smiling, "So are you gonna give it a chance?" Claudia says anticipating Mikey's answer. "Yes" Mikey said in a fast and flat tone. Which made Claudia smile and prompted the question "So when do you wanna go on a date?"' From Mikey, to which Claudia said "We'll talk about it later."

After finishing up their food and some awkward silences between the both of them, Mikey isn't much of a talker which caused the silences and pauses. They eventually decided that they could go get some prizes at the ring toss.

Mikey and Claudia went up to the guy and paid to play, knowing damn well it was rigged. However both had tricks up their sleeves. Claudia threw all three rings at once having them all land on the same stand. Meanwhile, Mikey had precision and surprising the man running it was able to get all three rings on the stand. Both winning prizes, decided to pick them out and give them to the other.

Claudia getting a large stuffed bear meanwhile Mikey got the exact same thing but smaller, both getting their prize for the other kinda as their symbol of love.

After the event they decided to go back to the car and found Amara and Brady. They all also found Vadim and Claude both having stretched clothes and a smell to them that they all knew ment one thing. "Had fun you two?" Said Brady. "Yeah, yeah, we're ready to go home now." Said Vadim "Agreed" said Claude.

But everyone went to the parking lot to where the car was only to be in under shock after finding out it wasn't there. 

Tbc........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own McDonald's or Bright don't sue me. I gotta make the disclaimer again.


	5. When It Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the car? What's Mikey gonna do? But most importantly is Mikey gonna get in trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad or triggering is gonn a happen in this chapter except for vandalism, tagging, and a car that is terribly damaged.

All of them looked at where the car should've been dumbfoundedly. It was 11 at night and Mikey knew he was screwed if he didn't find Sarah's car before the night was over.

Mikey told Vadim to call his brother and other members looking for where the car was last seen. Claude and Claudia checked for any trails. Meanwhile Amara and Brady asked around to see if someone saw anything.

This persisted for 30 minutes, until Claudia picked up a faint smell along with Vadim. They smelled the car northward and that's the direction they went.

They followed it only to find themselves in a dead end street in a bad side of town for orcs. They were in the Ogre district and ogres didn't take too kindly to orcs, especially teenaged ones.

Just last week Mikey overheard his dad send some of the guys over this way to "settle" a disagreement with the local ogre gang that beat a Fogteeth kid up.

"We need to go. NOW! Before they find us!" Mikey said knowing all too well that they might die around here. This prompted everyone to run to an off brand drug store to hide.

There Vadim, called his brother to take him home, and Claudia called her and Claude's butler, who was like their fill in mother who both Claude and Claudia knew their father was seeing.

Vadim's brother told him to wait and that he'd pick them up. No trouble, only problem was it was midnight and literally they not only couldn't find the car, Dorghu along with everyone else's parents didn't know where the hell they were.

Mikey decided to call his father and tell him that he partied too hard and that he was going to Vadim's for the night. Dorghu didn't mind much but Mikey dreaded telling him about Sarah's truck. Better yet he was more of what Sarah would do. He decided against telling them that and would tell them about it when he saw them.

Just then as if things couldn't get any worse, a group of Ogres from the local ogre gang had shown up. They came to kidnap them and hold them for randsom, which was a smart idea for a race that was far stupider than orcs.

Instead of fighting, Mikey and the others had a better plan, to run. They all quickly ran out of the store at top speed and took off as fast as they could.

Not only were they blessed that they didn't die, they had to thank Jirak as well as god that ogres were significantly slower than orcs.

While running they ran into Vadim's brother, Mikhail, who yelled at them to get in. Which they all did. Jumping into the truck and into the back from the window was a very exciting thing, especially when it was a moving car.

At least they were safe, which Amara said and with a sigh they all slumped back waiting to go to Vadim's place and call it a night.

Well, at least the night was over, or so they thought. While driving they came across a truck on the side of the road that was the exact same truck they were looking for. But to say it was trashed was an understatement.

Its windows were bashed in, the car was keyed and spray painted with the words 'pigskin' and 'fagteeth' on the windshield. Mikey looked in horror but took a picture and took a mental note of where it was, 3 blocks away from Vadim's, near the old diner.

Mikey told Mikhail to keep driving and he just wanted to lay down. They were at Vadim's house.Mikhail dropped them off then left to go off with some girl he met in some bar. 

Vadim told Amara and Claudia to go into his sister's room to sleep meanwhile the guys would crash in his room. Tired they all agreed and went their separate ways.

Once in the room Vadim and Claude layed in the same bed next to each other falling asleep in the other's arms. Both Mikey and Brady took a picture and both them decided to make a bed on the floor and fall asleep. Brady laid down before Mikey and fell asleep before him. Mikey fell asleep after calling his dad to tell him he was ok. After hanging up he contemplated his story and fell asleep. 

This night was the wildest of his life and his day on Saturday had only time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick y'all I have the flu so I haven't started the next chapter as in sick. Maybe that'll be another story. Oh well wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think. Don't forget to comment and I hope you stick around.


End file.
